nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Polypiling
I got a message about 300 rocks shuddering when I dipped them into a potion of polymorph. Is the following really true? : "Also note that if you polymorph an object in your inventory by dipping it in a potion of polymorph, it won't get a system shock, so if you have enough potions, it's safe to try turning a pile of 300 rocks into diamonds, though if you quaff it or throw it at a monster, system shock will still apply." Tjr 03:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) wizards and books : ", unless you are Wizard, in which case you are very likely to succeed in writing a book of your choice" I prefer to first polypile duplicate / useless books, then write the remaining spells (possibly on the books blanked by polymorph). Very early in the game, when you do not yet have many books to polypile, you most likely also don't have the necessary luck to write ones. Anyway, this is strategy advice and belongs in that section.Tjr 12:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *I believe it is strictly correct for a wizard generated with a spellbook of cure blindness, a potion of polymorph and no ring of polymorph control to immediately polypile the spellbook; by the time cure blindness needs to be relearned, it will probably no longer be necessary; in the meantime, should the resulting spellbook be low-level, the player knows an extra spell - 16:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) alternating material piles http://groups.google.com/group/rec.games.roguelike.nethack/browse_thread/thread/a2bcf95bf4342c6a# rgrn thread -- is it really true golems will be generated from the top? IIRC, that was randomized. If not, it would be an efficient (and tedious) way to protect you rings etc. -Tjr 14:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) polypiling artifacts Is it really true artifacts cannot be polymorphed? I thought they just have a much higher chance to resists, and will never turn into another artifact. -Tjr 10:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : I just tried it in wizmode, and it looks like you're right. After zapping my pile fore more than 100 times, the artifacts eventually polymorph. The wand, potion and spellbook of polymorph, on the other hand seem to be completely immune to polymorph. Galehar 15:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Strategy section The strategy section reads like a list. Which is fine, or at least it would be if it were actually a list. I was thinking of adding, later, a bunch of sections to break them off into like "When to polypile," "When not to polypile," "General tips," etc, so that it's far easier to see what's relevant to a player's situation. Feagradze 13:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Feel free to flesh out a separate list "the perfect polypiling" or some such. Your plans look very reasonable. (I'm the original author.) Tjr 23:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::* The rambler zaps a wand of nested formatting +4! Done. Can't help but think it's missing something, though. And I don't know what... « Feagradze 06:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) » :::* Speak of the devil, though. I was hoping to eventually make a complicated spreadsheet that forks out the ideal way to set up a line, as per a few constraints (namely, number of wand charges, though also a sanity switch for how much time they feel like spending). Something like Clippy for polypiling, albeit in desktop form. Currently, that's beyond my ability. Conversely, not for long. More limited by finding the notes for such in my god-awfully huge un-indexed pile of notes. With luck, expect an external link on this page to that eventually. « Feagradze 06:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) »